Love with a wall in between
by OriginalAustria
Summary: The Cold War ravaged all of Europe, not just in politics, but the hearts of the Europeans. This cannot be emphasized enough for these two characters, living on different sides of the wall. AusHun


_Love with a wall in between_

"_Never leave me…"_

The faint sunlight peered over the wall with a sense of sadness, the grayish sky still looming overhead as another depressing and fearful day of the Cold War began. The Austrian slowly crawled out of bed, his hair hung low as well as his head.

"Another day in Hell…" The Austrian muttered to himself, ever since that wall was built he could feel nothing but worry and sadness. His heart sank everytime he heard of deaths in the country of Hungary, he knew that any one of them could be her. He went through his daily routine as usual, taking his shower, drinking his morning coffee, and finally playing a bit of his piano before getting to work. However since the wall was built, the songs that the famous pianist played were all laced with sadness and heartbreak, as for a long while he would only play Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber; a sad piece that would always bring a tear to his eye. He himself made the piano version of the piece, it wasn't terribly hard. The Austrian played the piece once more on his illustrious piano, his eyes coming to a close as he reached the climax of the piece. He hit the the final note of the climax, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek as only one person filled his mind, the one person whom he had loved for so long.

"Where are you…" The Austrian whispered to himself as he leaned against the piano, he began to breakdown. He could take no more pain, no more suffering, and no more heartbreak. Tears fell from him and hit the bright white keys of the piano, the Austrian was crying.

In the distant country of Hungary a woman sat inside her house simply gazing out the window, almost as if she could hear the Austrian playing his piano. She let out a soft sigh as she glanced down at her hands, she was weak. She was progressively lost more and more of her strength as the soviet's grip tightened on her country. She slowly stood herself up, her eyes remained heavy as she lacked sleep, she was put to work constantly, all to aid the Soviet's interest. It was as if she was getting tortured, not physically however, but mental torture. The fact that she was so isolated from the people she cared about, that she was so isolated from him… She had heard of rumors of what the Soviet was doing to Gilbert, horrible things and she feared that she may be next, being that she was a woman however she could only imagine what kind of things Ivan would do to her. After all it was a common practice for the Soviet army to force themselves upon women in the countries they occupied, Elizaveta knew this too well after the Siege of Budapest, thankfully the prideful Hungarian was too prideful for this, the men feared her too much. She quickly shook her head, she didn't want to think of it; it scared her.

The day had gone by fairly quickly for the Hungarian, which in all honesty was a good thing, another day that had gone by in Hell, another day that she counted, hoping for the day to come when she could finally see that tall slender man with that one cute little hair standing up.

"I hope you're alright Roderich…" She said quietly to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, her arms tired from work.

"I hope you know that I miss you…" She continued as she glanced down at her hands, they were rather sore.

"And… I wish that you were here…" Her voice began to crack slightly, feeling tears rising.

"I hate it here… It's torture, please… I want to hear your voice again, to hear your sweet piano, to feel your gentle touch, to wake up in the morning… feeling safe in your arms… Instead of waking up everyday in this hellhole. I want to love you again Roderich..." The Hungarian muttered to herself, tears now falling from her face. She laid back, curling up in her blankets as her tears soaked up within the sheets. The Austrian was the sole thing that kept her going.

Many years had gone by, more and more years in Hell slowly ate away at both the Austrian and the Hungarian. But the year was 1989. Protests grew in East Germany and after many months they government finally gave in and opened the gates to the people of East Germany to give them passage to West Germany. Roderich however did not know of this, it was quite unexpected to everyone.

It was late at night, around 10:40 to be exact and the Austrian had been rather glum all day, this was not a surprise however. He had lived this agonizing hell for many years now, and not a day goes by where it gets easier for him. He sat upon his piano bench like usual, he wasn't very into television, he let music entertain him.

"Seems the people are unusually cheerful tonight." He said to himself as he gazed out the window, what was going on out there? The man shrugged lightly, pressing a few keys on his piano even if he didn't have the energy to do so. He sighed before realizing what he was doing, out of all the things that the Cold War had caused for him he refused to let it affect his love for the piano. He took a deep breath as he began to play a beautiful piece by Chopin, one of his favorites. It was the first time in years he had played a beautiful piece rather than a sad one, yet he had no idea why, it was as if it was subconsciously. For the first time in a very long while a smile grew on his face as Elizaveta peered into his mind, why was he smiling? He had no reason to, yet he was. Only about ten minutes had gone by and immediately he heard cheering outside, it was rather loud. He glanced outside for a brief moment to see the energy that brewed in Vienna.

"What the hell?.. What's going on?"

The time was now 10:45 and the Hungarian was extremely thrilled, finally after so long… Her heart pounded, she simply wanted to plow through his door and tackle him with a hug. Another five minutes went by as she finally approached his house in Vienna, it was a rather lively night, but considering the occasion that's a good thing. Thankfully the Austro-Hungarian border had grown a bit more lax than the West and East Germany border so she was able to slip by with a slight amount of ease. As she approached the illustrious home she glanced at one of the windows beside the front door, right where the piano room was. There he was, playing his piano as always, it was as if she had never left. However she could see even from here that the man had grown pale, he simply looked tired. His usually brilliant violet eyes had grown dim and dull. The Cold War had had a terrible effect on him, and it was clear. Nonetheless she smiled slightly, tears building up as she heard Chopin being played from him, after all these years he was able to listen to beautiful notes once more. She slowly made her way to the entrance and gave the door three gentle knocks.

The Austrian had heard the gentle knocks just as he finished the piano piece, his heart felt warm after so long. Yet he quickly stood himself up, it had been a while since he had had a visitor after all. He quickly made his way to the door to make sure that he didn't keep his guest waiting. He glanced at the floor as he opened the door, scratching his neck slightly.

"I wasn't expecting any visit~" He immediately silenced himself as his eyes fell upon who his visitor was. His eyes slowly made their way upwards, glancing at every feature before finally settling on her beautiful face. Her eyes beautiful emerald eyes glistened as tears rolled down her cheek, he could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down. He stood there in utter shock, he didn't know what to think, what to feel.

"I.. Is it.. Really you?.." He asked softly as he took a step towards her.

The Hungarian nodded with a bright smile as tears flowed down her face.  
"Y-Yes Roderich… Yes it's me…" She muttered quietly before edging closer to him. The Austrian reached out to her, gently wiping off her tears from her cheek, it really was her. The Hungarian smiled as he wiped off her tears. Her slender arms reached out to him and slowly wrapped themselves around him. He was in disbelief, after so long, the woman he loved, was finally in his arms again. He didn't know how to react, it was all too much. Tears slowly rolled down his own cheeks as he realized who was wrapping their arms around him, and soon he did the same, tightly wrapping his own arms around his lover. There were no words to be said, they simply enjoyed the moment, both of them reunited after so many years, both of them reduced to tears. It was all in utter joy and happiness that they could finally be in each other's arms again. Roderich pulled away for a brief moment and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle before wiping away some of his own tears. Elizaveta gazed at him with a smile of her own as she wiped away some of his tears. She was able to see that his violet eyes has filled with life and love, that they returned to how they used to be. She could hold herself back no longer, and soon reached up to gently meet his lips. The Austrian closed his eyes as she pressed her lips against his, this only caused more tears to roll down him. After a long moment he pulled away, gently laying a hand upon her cheek as it seemed all of Vienna was cheering, some were even cheering and their reunification.

"Elizaveta…" He said faintly, and very quietly.

"_Never leave me…" _His arms once again wrapped around her tight as her eyes widened slightly before she buried her face into him, fireworks being set in the distance as the two countries were reunited. With that came an end of a terrifying era, and the dawn of another, one where both Austria and Hungary would love each other, and love each other in peace.


End file.
